Agent Venom
First appearance: The Mysterious Five Project Latest appearance: The Mysterious Seven Project Agent Venom is a character that first appeared in The Mysterious Five Project and appeared in it's story Irregular Show as a supporting character. He and Armored Mewtwo work together as a bad cop/good cop duo. They are good friends with the Mysterious Five Organization. Backstory Eugene "Flash" Thompson was a former classmate of Peter Parker. Flash grew up in Forest Hills, Queens, New York. He lived only a few blocks from Peter's house. He lived with his father Harrison Thompson, a police officer in the New York Police Department, his mother Rosie Thompson and his little sister Jesse. Flash was physically abused by his alcoholic father, leading to Flash's own violent, bullying nature. Like Peter Parker, he went to Midtown High School, where he bullied him daily. The bullying continued for a long time even after Peter gained his Spider powers who never used them against Flash, even when tempted to do so. The only exception was a boxing match between the two in the school gym, where Peter evaded Flash's punches with his reflexes and knocked him out with a single punch. After this, Flash stopped his physical abuse, although he continued to taunt Peter. Flash graduated from high school and enrolled at Empire State University on an athletic scholarship, becoming once more a classmate to Peter Parker. Even though at first he continued his rivalry with Peter, turning his new classmates Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy against him, eventually, they became close friends, also because Gwen befriended Peter and made the two bury the hatchet. By the time Flash left college to join the army, he and Peter parted as friends. During his tour of duty, Flash was stationed in Southeast Asia, where he stumbled across a hidden temple whose residents - notably the beautiful Sha Shan nursed a wounded Flash back to health; however, after American forces mistakenly shelled the temple despite Flash's efforts to protect it, Flash left the army to return to America, where temple survivors who mistakenly blamed him for the tragedy made attempts on his life. With the aid of Spider-Man, Flash lived to convince the temple survivors of his innocence, and was briefly reunited with Sha Shan. Flash returned to the battlefield in the war in Iraq, and lost his legs after saving his partner from enemy forces. He returned to the United States and started dating Betty Brant. Flash became the new Venom when he was enlisted as a part of Project Rebirth 2.0. Flash was bonded with the symbiote, recently acquired by the U.S. government after Mac Gargan's arrest after the Siege of Asgard. While bonded, Flash was able to reproduce his legs and had powers comparable to Spider-Man. Appearances The Mysterious Five Project The Mysterious Seven Project Relationships Armored Mewtwo Best friend and partner in justice. The two work for Doom when they first appear in the third act of Irregular Show, however they question their orders and then free all the prisoners. Category:Characters Category:Comic Books Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Peni Parker The Mysterious Five Organization Moveset Category:Characters Category:Comic Books Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project